


The night before life goes on

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Last Night Together, Obitine, Summer Love, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi have one last night together before it is time to leave.</p><p>Roughly inspired by Carrie Underwoods The Night Before (Life goes on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night before life goes on

It is the last night. 

Their last night together, their last night looking up at the stars like this, their last kiss, the last midnight in one another’s arms.  
It is the night before their lives go on.

Lives without one another, lives with responsibility and uncomfortable cloths and bowing to the right people. Lives without love but with purpose. Lives that will hurt more and more as they progress. They don’t know it yet, but lives with nothing but betrayal and pain.

Master Jinn is elsewhere. They think he knows. He is leaving them to say goodbye. They do, in their own ways. 

They dare not speak of tomorrow, of what will happen. But it is on both of their minds. How could it not be? They are both going to lose their love tomorrow, all so they could fulfill their duties. Both consider if duty is really worth it, neither voices their concern and they both decide it is. 

They dare not mention what they are, how close they have become, they dare not say much of anything. It would make it too real. 

Instead they choose to laugh and joke as if it were months earlier. Each kiss however holds the pain they feel, the longing. They look up at the stars and point out the constellations in this system. He insists he sees a Lily and she laughs and tells him it isn’t, if only so they could argue one last time. It ends with them laughing, and making up. 

As they lay in their makeshift bed he takes her hand and laces their fingers together. He places a kiss on her head and then continues to look in her eyes, unsure of what to say next. He almost tells her he loves her but tomorrow looms like a raincloud above them both, and he can’t get it out. In that moment as he gazes at her Satine knows she couldn’t stand if she wanted to, her legs were now jelly. She looks at him and smiles. She almost asks him to stay, but she can’t. 

He wants her to ask, but he can’t say anything. It has to be her choice.

So, it all remains unsaid, and their hearts are left broken. Responsibility weighs too heavily down on both of their chests. They both have positions to hold up, they both have duties to the people. Even if he were not a Jedi this would never work. At least, thats what they tell themselves.

They nearly believe it.

He leans over and kisses her forehead and runs his fingers through her hair and in that moment they both nearly forget tomorrow. They nearly forget that soon he will be a Duchess and he a Jedi and that is all. No longer will they be lovers. It won’t matter, they will not have mattered nothing will have ever happened as far as anyone is concerned. 

For a moment they pretend like they are enough for one another, they pretend like this is their life. They pretend that tomorrow they will wake in one another’s arms and not have to board a ship to Mandalore. Like they will fall asleep in each others arms tomorrow as well. 

It isn’t as if they were not prepared for this, they had known the entire time he would leave once she was safe. That didn’t make it any easier however. It is far from a surprise, but it is difficult all the same. They do not want to say goodbye.

Briefly they both allow themselves to wonder if one of them will find love again. Satine would surely. She was a Duchess, and she was beautiful, intelligent and maddening. Anyone would be lucky to have her.

Satine doubts Obi-Wan will be with another, at least anytime soon. She does however not doubt that he will move on easier than her. She can’t help but wonder if he will miss her. She doesn’t think he will. She is wrong.

Obi-Wan Kenobi knows he is going to miss the young Duchess terribly. It would tear him apart, but he could go on, he always did. Life would go on, it had a habit of doing that. 

Satine rests her head on his chest. She almost cries, but she keeps those tears for later. There would be plenty of time for that tomorrow when he was gone. He held her closer, not wanting to ever let her go. Tonight nothing outside of them existed, tonight they were not a Duchess or a Jedi they were Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tonight is the end, but they would treat it as a beginning for now. Goodbyes could come tomorrow when they would say them formally. When they were Duchess and Jedi. Not Obi-Wan and Satine.

“Goodnight Ben.” Satine speaks seemingly out of nowhere, if only so he could call him Ben one more time.  
Obi-Wan smiles at the name she had given him months back. It was a private thing. He always had liked it. “Goodnight Satine.”

They both wonder whats so good about it.

The last night ends far too quickly. They hadn’t spoken, not really. Tomorrow the trip will be quite long, but they both know this time it won’t be spent with them together. It would be spent with them ignoring their feelings. They had to pretend like Master Jinn didn’t know, and couldn’t know. It was this nice game they had with him. He pretended not to know as long as they kept up appearances, and he didn’t say anything- in fact he left them be sometimes… Used to…

They also chose to take this time to distance from one another… Then they could pretend the final goodbye didn’t hurt as much. They could pretend they meant nothing to one another, and walk away.

Satine awakes expecting to be wrapped up in Obi-Wan, instead she awakes to a note telling her to meet them at the ship. She straightens up and makes her way there. She stands as she had when she met them both; straight and proper and a kindly smile in place. She liked to think of it as her diplomatic smile. Obi-Wan secretly hated it. He had seen her real smiles and he hated to see one that was so forced.

Obi-Wan stood similarly. His smile was in place, it seemed genuine. Satine wasn’t sure whether that should hurt as much as it did or not. She bowed to them both, but it was Obi-Wan- Padawan Kenobi who spoke first.

“We should be to Mandalore in just a few hours. You might as well make yourself comfortable however, it is still quite the trip.” Gone is the kind and frustrating man she knew, and here is the impossibly polite and professional Jedi Padawan.

Duchess Satine simply nods and thanks them both for their service. She makes her way to her room in the ship as Obi-Wan watches her retreat. As she disappears they both clench their fists imperceptibly and take a deep breath.

Duchess and Jedi have returned and Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi are now gone. 

Life goes on.


End file.
